cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:DragonMage
DragonMage Welcome to the Cannabis Wiki Greetings. This is your user talk page where people can communicate with you. To find out more about the Cannabis Wiki have a look at the Main Page. It is the link labeled Cannabis Wiki home in the left sidebar of every page on the Cannabis Wiki. Feel free to edit your user pages. You can use them as sandboxes for experimentation. Click any "edit" link, and the edit window and editing toolbar show up. Try some experiments by clicking the toolbar buttons. Try embedding videos, images, etc.. See and . See my user page for ideas. Do whatever you want. Anything can be reversed or fixed. Let me know if you need help. I recommend the Firefox browser. It includes a great spell checker. If you are using the MS Internet Explorer browser you can install the Google Toolbar to get its spell checker. The Google Toolbar also has a site-search option that is very fast. One of the editing toolbar buttons is for a time-stamp signature. Try to remember to add a time stamp to the end of your messages on talk pages. Your main user page is linked from your time-stamp signature. See my time-stamp signature: -- Timeshifter (Talk) 05:05, July 29, 2010 Re: Just curious Hi DragonMage, I have put up various GMM-MMM web pages online, and also have GMM stuff here. I am not a main organizer though. Dana Beal and a few others have done most of the organizing. At times though this site has had the only up-to-date GMM city list online, and so I tried to make it easy for people via the sidebar. --[[User:Timeshifter|'Timeshifter']] (talk) 23:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Oakland I just updated the new page template for cities: *Template:GMM city wikitext I copied it to the Oakland page, Oakland, California, USA. The template is only a starting point. People can adjust city pages further. I removed the GMM section since as far as I can tell it has never held a GMM event. See this search of the basic GMM city lists: *http://www.google.com/search?&q=site%3Acannabis.wikia.com+intitle%3Abasic+Oakland --Timeshifter 18:33, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Rich text editor I am thinking of asking at that the rich text editor not be the default editor. What do you think? What do you use? Please see: *Community: Forum: Rich text editor problems *Fallout: Forum: Rich Text Editor --Timeshifter 10:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'd be in complete agreement with that. I never use the rich text editor, myself. DragonMage 18:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::OK. I will ask at . --Timeshifter 19:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::It looks like the rich text editor has been turned off on the Cannabis Wiki. You can still enable it on other Wikia wikis if you want to, or if you want to try it out, or test it. --Timeshifter 20:22, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin You are now an admin. For info: *Cannabis Wiki:Administrators --Timeshifter 19:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Leaf Lab Leaf Lab. I guess it is OK. Wikia is not Wikipedia. We are allowed to have points of view on Wikia, and to promote them. I remember asking about that when I first got involved with the Cannabis Wiki. We link to all kinds of cannabis events, and have separate pages for some of them. So I don't see a problem with pages for medical cannabis dispensaries. I doubt there will be a lot of such pages. But I don't want to discourage people from being creative and starting all kinds of pages. We link to all kinds of pages. --Timeshifter 17:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) So glad to find this! I've been frequenting a few wikis lately, and I just happened to stumble upon this one. I was so excited! I'm attending college, and I'm an admin/contributing author for a few other wikis, so I'm pretty busy - but I definitely plan on finding time to contribute here as well. Stay lifted! :) "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 02:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :lol, butting in, ... I had to do a Google search to figure that one out. --Timeshifter (talk) 09:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) City redirects Hey Dragon. I just realized that we might need those city redirects. I restored the city redirects via the deletion log. It was fairly quick and easy. Not the ones with "GMM" in the name though. Those are no longer ever used. The 2012 city list may come in the usual form of city names only, and so the redirects are necessary. I understand why you deleted them, but I have had little success convincing the main GMM city list organizers to use the full city+nation, city+state, or city+province names in their lists. I see now that is unrealistic to expect them to use the exact same city+state+nation format used for the USA, for example. So I copy the city list each time it is updated, in whatever format I find it, and convert it quickly to a wiki page. Here is the method I use to convert the plain city list quickly into wiki format: Template:Counting the cities. Then after most of the cities have signed up I convert the city list to full city names. See example: *http://cannabis.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:2011_GMM_city_list&oldid=25611 Scroll down that old city list to see what I mean. You will see where it changes halfway down the city list. --Timeshifter (talk) 10:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Okay then, I'll continue to delete the City_GMM pages though. Did you realize we have almost as many redirect pages as we do regular content pages? I was amazed. -- DragonMage 16:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, the GMM pages were the initial titles for hundreds of city pages. Then I realized that having separate pages for each city was not going to work out since there wasn't enough content being added. I did not worry about the redirect pages since they use very few kilobytes even when added together. Plus I figured some people might have links to some of the GMM pages, and I did not want to break their links. But that was years ago, and such links are rarely going to be used anymore. So the GMM redirects serve little purpose now. --Timeshifter (talk) 09:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Visual editor I am going to ask that the visual editor be enabled for the Cannabis Wiki. It seems to be working better elsewhere where I have tried it (for example at the central Wikia forums). New editors might appreciate its simplicity in spite of its bugs. The main thing is that it can be turned off in preferences. That is what I will probably do if it slows me down. But there are times when the visual editor is useful for me. For example; when pasting in formatted text from elsewhere. Or lists of links, etc.. I only wish there were some way in preferences to make the source editor tab be on top by default. Then I could leave the visual editor on all the time for me without it getting in the way and slowing me down. Its tab would be behind the source editor tab. It would be there when I need it without having to go to preferences to turn it on. ----Timeshifter (talk) 08:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :As long as it can be turned off in Prefs, then go for it. - DragonMage 14:44, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I sent in an email via . ----Timeshifter (talk) 15:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Visual editor is back on. --Timeshifter (talk) 20:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) New users Feel free to welcome more new users. My welcome message is just one possibility. Use your own welcome messages if you want. --Timeshifter (talk) 19:17, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Here are links to the automatic messages that show up after a new user makes an edit: :MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user :MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page :I use those messages. You might create a user subpage for your own welcome messages. Then you can copy from them. :I noticed you copied an old welcome message and put it on the user pages of new users. Some of the info in the old message is out of date. I am talking about the red "Cannabis Wiki home" phrase in the sentence about the left sidebar. That was in a previous skin for Wikia that had a left sidebar (the Monaco skin). I went ahead and removed that sentence from those user talk pages. Feel free to redo those welcome messages if you want to. :At I noticed some old user pages that never got welcome messages. I added welcome messages to them. Better late than never. :) ----Timeshifter (talk) 01:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) User talk page problem I left a message about this problem here: *http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam_filter_problems#User_talk_page_can_not_be_created ----Timeshifter (talk) 08:10, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks like the problem has been resolved. Info at that link in case you were wondering what was going on. ----Timeshifter (talk) 12:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, thank you for the update. -- DragonMage 17:11, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Uruguay Hi , I want to add a new city for the GMM 2012 in Uruguay, but the editor tells me its blocked. How can i do to add new Uruguayan cities? :I saw the attempt you made earlier which I undid. You were trying to add the category Fray Bentos, Uruguay to Uruguay. I will start a Fray Bentos, Uruguay and you can fill it in with useful information. -- DragonMage 18:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Chacrero 15:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Spotlighted wikis You probably have noticed this: *File:Spotlighted wikis.jpg *File:Spotlighted wikis 2.jpg I remember you asked the Wikia staff awhile back for the Cannabis Wiki to get spotlighted. I particularly like when the Weed Wiki is spotlighted next to the Space Wiki. :) --Timeshifter 06:14, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :How did you accomplish this? When I asked, they said we were to "controversial". -- DragonMage 18:55, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I did not have anything to do with it. I guess they decided to go ahead and do it anyway, regardless of the controversial nature of the topic. Bravo, Wikia! And it is not that controversial of a topic nowadays. The latest polls show that more people want legalization than those who want to keep it illegal. Thanks for asking Wikia to spotlight the wiki. --Timeshifter 07:01, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Rhode Island Concerning: Rhode Island Is the 15th State to Decriminalize Marijuana - CelebStoner.com Copying media articles is a copyright violation unless you only use part of it and put it in quotes, or in a box (table). Also, one has to clearly attribute the publication, date, and author. See: *Wikipedia:Copyrights#Using copyrighted work from others. *Wikipedia:Quotations --Timeshifter 09:43, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about that. --DragonMage 14:11, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem. I don't have a problem with quoting media articles. Feel free to do so. --Timeshifter 14:30, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, so now I'm confused. I reverted my edit to the main page because of the copyright violation, but you're saying you have no problem with quoting media articles. Are you saying its okay as long as the whole thing is in quotes and/or I give proper attribution to CelebStoner or... what? I want to play by the rules. I had assumed that it was okay as long as I wasn't adding a by-line claiming the article was written by me, personally. Could you please clarify this for me? Thanks -- DragonMage 14:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::I quote stuff on both Wikia and Wikipedia. But you can't quote whole articles. At least not legally. :) See those Wikipedia pages I linked to. Especially Wikipedia:Quotations. And the quotes always have to be attributed with a link back to the original article, and some info about the source of the article. --Timeshifter 18:25, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Image source Hey. Could you add a link to the Commons image page on this image page here: *File:Drop of cannabis oil.jpg --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 19:26, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Firefox addons Thanks for alphabetizing the addons list. I was meaning to do that. You read my mind. Same for adding Adblock Plus. I had just decided yesterday I was behind on updating the addons list with addons I have installed. I keep Adblock Plus disabled most of the time though. I use it when things get weird and sluggish. I depend more on Flashblock. Now and then I have to uninstall and reinstall Firefox due to various bugs, and I sometimes can't remember all the addons I had installed before. These lists save me. But in the future I would prefer you not editing my user page. Maybe suggest things on my talk page. You could start your own list on your user page of addons you use. I would be interested in reading that list in order to learn of some addons you have confidence in. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 18:16, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :I apologize for messing with your user page. In an altered state of mind I thought I was doing something helpful and friendly, but I can see how you could find it rude of me to mess with your personal pages without asking your permission or getting your input first. I meant no harm and will behave myself. Take care -- DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 20:06, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::No problem. Thanks for the help. :) --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 02:32, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Recent Changes showing major uploads I had to look around a bit. Found these. *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:530677 *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kirkburn/Technical_Update:_June_4,_2013 It looks like a bot converted the video embedding format to Wikia's embedding format. This ticks me off because I do not like Wikia's embedding format. It does not work right in some cases. Also, it is only used on Wikia's site. So when copied to other Mediawiki sites it does not work. I guess I will have to speed up forking pages of interest over to other wikis. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 09:55, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :It looks like the bot made another run. This time it fixed something it messed up in its last run. This time though the bot run does not show up in recent changes. For more info: :*User:WikiaBot :* --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 13:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) 2014 Global Marijuana March and 420 events I am recruiting admins to help out with the 2014 city lists. I am already overwhelmed this early on. Already around 10 cities behind in adding cities to the city list, and I am sure there are many more cities ready to be added that I don't know about yet. Would you be interested in helping out? Only admins can edit the city lists themselves. So I would like to give admin rights to several more people on the wiki with the 2014 city lists. If interested, please create a user page there, and let me know on my talk page there. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 01:34, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Block length and settings Thanks for deleting spam pages, and blocking the posters. I block for just one month though. I tried one week, but that was too short. Rarely have I seen a spammer come back a month later from the same IP though. Plus IPs for nearly all internet users change regularly since most ISPs use dynamic (changing) IPs for almost everybody. Exceptions are people who specifically ask for static IPs such as people with their own servers (businesses, etc.). Some non-spamming anonymous users might be using the same dynamic IP when the IP changes to another user, and away from the spammer. That can happen at anytime. So I try to use the minimum effective block time. Most editors here are anonymous. I also uncheck all the boxes. I did some reading and found that those checkboxes can cause some unintended collateral damage at times. They are mainly for the craziness at Wikipedia. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 23:37, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Okay then, I'll remember that. One month it is :-) -- DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 01:25, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Relevant links? I was wondering why you deleted the seed links? --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 13:15, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :I did that because I was afraid Wikia watch-dogs would think we were promoting seed sales. Shall I undelete them? - DragonMage (Talk) ( ) 23:15, June 13, 2016 (UTC) ::That's a tough one. I have linked to all kinds of businesses if they were connected to a particular city or region. They serve as possible local or regional organizers. Businesses are often some of the best organizers. ::But international seed sellers might be a problem. I agree with you on this. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 11:37, June 14, 2016 (UTC) 2018 page editors Hey, I am looking for some more people to add to the 2018 page editor list: *http://cannabis.shoutwiki.com/wiki/2018_Global_Marijuana_March_and_420_events#2018_page_editors Interested? People who already understand wikis are the most needed. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 14:59, January 8, 2018 (UTC)